


sorry and hey, i loved you a lot

by urachakoo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, M/M, One Year Later, Post Game, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urachakoo/pseuds/urachakoo
Summary: white chrysanthemums- in hanakotoba; purity, grief, truth





	sorry and hey, i loved you a lot

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and pretty bad, no beta but i had fun writing this :0
> 
> as always, my tumblr's urachakoo! the title is taken from additional memory, a kagepro song.

Breathe in, breath out.

Hajime exhales, slowly, rapping his knuckles on the hospital door. A bouquet of flowers was tightly gripped in his hand, the stems slightly crushed from how tight he was holding them.

"Can I come in...?"

...

No answer, but that was to be expected. He sighs, pushing the door open. 

Gently pushing back the chair that sat at his bedside, Hajime sits down and rests his chin in his hands.

"So ... it's been a year, huh?"

He laughs, quietly. "It's hard to believe it's been so long -- since I last saw you and the others, I mean. It's hard to believe that ... it's been a year, since we escaped the simulation." Hajime swallows, voice thick.

"...we miss you all. Not just you, but -- everyone. We miss you all."

"I -- plan to visit the others later." He says, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. Hajime never liked the tuxedos that he -- as Izuru, at least -- wore so much, but the Future Foundation insisted, so he really had no choice in the matter. "I -- you were just ..." 

Tears fall from his eyes. He wipes them away with his sleeve. "Dammit, I told myself I wouldn't cry today..." Hajime laughs again, this time bitter with longing and sadness.

"It's been a year since we escaped the simulation, but ..." He rubs at his eyes. ".. a part of me never escaped it, you know. It stayed in there with you -- with all of the rest of our classmates. Please..."

Hajime stands up, the chair scraping against the tile floors in his haste. He winces.

"I'm ... sorry. That I didn't do much in the simulation, not to help you. Perhaps, if I had done more, you wouldn't be d .." He swallows. "Perhaps you wouldn't be comatose right now. Perhaps -- perhaps if I hadn't put that stupid virus in the Program, then everyone would be here, a-and--"

His phone vibrates, ringing with an alarm and a reminder set.

"I --" He curses. "I ... there's so much to do, now, even without you and the others here. It's pretty much just the five of us and Naegi-san, but still, I ..."

Hajime sighs, quietly.

"Sorry. And -- hey. I loved you a lot, okay? You don't -- probably hear me, right now, but still. I want you to know that."

His voice cracks. Hajime gently tucks the bouquet he had brought in his hands, two mismatched hands clasping the small bundle of white chrystanthemums. 

"Please, wake up soon. It's been ... so long. I miss you, Nagito."

Hajime leaves, quietly. And, as the door swings shut with a small click ...

... the comatose boy, in his sleep, smiles, just a bit.

I love you too, Hinata-kun ... you are the hope in this world. 

...

The heart monitor hooked up to the still sleeping Komaeda Nagito goes flat, and the world grieves for the white haired boy they once knew.


End file.
